Myriad implements and devices for maintaining oral health are known. For example, toothbrushes of both the manual and powered variety, floss, dentifrices, applicators, agents, and the like are all known to provide different benefits in the oral cavity. The structure and function of such oral care implements are constantly being improved. For example, in powered oral care implements it is desirable to improve the seal between the replacement head and the handle to protect the electronic components thereof against water damage. Furthermore, it is also desirable to improve the ability of a vibratory element to impart vibrations to the cleaning elements. Additionally, it is desirable to simplify manufacture of such oral care implements by automating the process or making it easier to couple different components together to reduce manufacturing time and cost. Finally, improving the aesthetic design of such oral care implements facilitates an increase in sales. Thus, there is a need for improvement in all of the aforementioned areas with regard to oral care implements.